Tears Of Rayn
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Rayn OC finds herself searching for the white wolf that would lead them to Paradise, but will she ever find him? Will she find more then what she was looking for? will she make it out the the hell the humans put her in? Rayn oc x Kiba
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Hyena-Chan~  
New edited by KNRamz. I know that it switchs point of views but do bare with it. It'll be revealed later~**

Why was it that I was always searching? Searching for the one who was told in the stories. He was to lead us to paradise. Who was he? Where was he? The white wolf that would lead us. He seemed to be just a myth just like this paradise was.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My tail was stiff, held high, my ears were flat, my teeth bared. My eyes locked with his. He just stood there smugly, like I wasn't a threat. How dare he do this to me, embarrass me like that. I refused to let him do such a thing. I heard my own growl coming from my throat. He still made no sign of aggression. He only stood staring back at me. His face emotionless. I wasn't able to read him at all which frustrated me badly. He was purposely doing it!  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*

Mother and Father brought us into this world. Father bringing mother the food and she feeding us her milk, and it wasn't long before all of us, my sister, my brother and me, were eating meat like real wolves.

Sister Hime was born strange like all of us, she was always on the smallish side. She was a off white color, the bottom of her feet were gray. The strangest thing were her eyes, being a lavender color. Mother and Father, both, thought she was blind but Hime surprised them having great site. Sister Hime had a voice like Mother's, clam and caring.

Brother Toshi to was the white color just, he had a black ring around his neck, had black boots, black ears, and a black tip on his tail, and on the hairier side of us all. He grew to be the biggest of us till this time of missing. Brother Toshi's voice was wild and care free, looking for adventure.

Then there was me, Rayn. Mother and Father never quit understood why I had such strange marking. I was mostly black except my feet, ears, around my eyes, a streak down my back to my tail, and a patch on my nose that was all a reddish color which made no sense for a wolf to be red but I was. They believed it was a bad omen but soon dismissed the idea and treated me like the other two for the most part.

Mother and father were normal colors for wolves mother all black that glimerd in the light and Father white with swirls of black on his back and head, his tail mostly black with the underneath white his belly white and his ears mostly. Father had green eyes and mother blue. I had red eyes, Toshi had blue like mothers. Mother was on the fluffier side for a wolf and Father a more lean muscular. He was definitely a leader, you knew by his look he was great. His personality though, something cold, was still warm and caring, Mothers was always warm and nice, she had a quiet voice but was like music, she never raised her voice to us no matter how bad we were. Father favorite Toshi, even if he'd never admit it, I think it was because he was the only boy.

I loved my life back then, life was so simple we ate….. we played….. and we slept. Nothing too hard. Brother Toshi vanished shortly after we were old enough to eat meat, he was still huge for a cub of his age. Father said it was from natural causes but I had my doubts. He was far to young, to strong, to die from a natural cause….shortly after we learned that there were other creatures out there. They walked on two legs and had things that made loud noises. I knew from the sounds I didn't like them and should avoid them. They are what took my dear brother Toshi from me. The night he died I knew things were gonna change.

Shortly after Toshi's mishap with the two leggers father too vanished. Mother was never the same. She only fed us and taught us and when Hime and I were catching food on our own….she vanished. Leaving us alone in the world. I lead Hime around for some time just searching for something to show us life was worth living for but nothing seemed to do so till we met Ryuk and Kiyoshi. Ryuk was almost all black, white ears, tummy, around his eyes, and a streak in the middle of his head, he was tall for a wolf mostly leg and slender, but he was kind, and that's all that mattered. He had a calm voice too, like Hime's and was rather passive. He had aqua blue eyes the rivaled the seas beauty.

His brother Kiyoshi was the same in personality, I believed they had a rough cub hood to make them this way, but I never asked, Kiyoshi was gray in color, with a white streak all the way down his back and tummy. With white feet high lighted with black above, his tail had a black tip, around his eyes black and his ear tips black. His markings were truly beautiful to me. His eyes were as golden as the setting sun, mesmerizing.

Instantly Hime and Ryuk became mates. The two were inseparable, where as Kiyoshi and me took time, but eventually we hit it off. I became pregnant some time later with one cub but before it could be brought into the world Kiyoshi had a run in with the two leggers and he to vanished like Toshi, father, and mother. I mourned his death for weeks, bringing our cub into the world and raising him. I named him Kisharu.

He was a really rambunches pup. A true leader if there ever was one. He was born with my strange coloring but more of Kiyoshi's memorizing markings. He being mostly black, the kind of black that sparkles in the sun, much like mothers, he had a red tip, red markings around his eyes and a swirlly red streak down his back. And his eyes gray in color. His voice, rather loud, but a smooth sound to it. Hime and Ryuk never had any cubs much to their dismay. They eventually began to stop trying just focusing on each other. I felt bad for them but knew it was probably for the best, there wasn't a whole lot of food around anymore.

Once Kisharu was old enough to follow, we left. We had decided to search for the white wolf in the legends. Hime and Ryuk stayed on our families land. It was unbearable to say good bye, but we did. We knew we had to go. Hime and Ryuk both understood, saying we were always welcome back. It'd be the first time I was with out Hime's company.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother?" Kisharu said nervously fallowing after me. He had mellowed out quite a bit but was still very much a dominate cub. I turned looking back at him. How he had grown and growing into a great wolf. The forest we were in smelt strange, nothing we hadn't ever smelt before. There were only trees and grass no flowers no bushes…..no other four legers. It was odd yes but we trekked on. Kisharu never did tell me what he wanted but I knew deep down he was afraid.

"Only a little farther" I cooed at him. He always liked it when I spoke to him sweetly. Then the smell came. We couldn't go any farther the smell trapped us. Kisharu went down out cold. I panicked frantically trying to figure out what was wrong till I too went down. I fell right on top of him luckily though I wasn't to heavy since we were rather thin. "Looks like a mother and cub" was the last thing I heard……a two legger.  
~~~&**~*~**~*~~*

My eyes snapped open and instantly I was on my feet frantically looking for Kisharu who was nowhere to be found. I did something I hadn't done since I was a cub. I howled. Long and loud hoping his ears would hear and I would hear his after mine. But it didn't come. The room smelt damp, dank and disgusting. The silence was around, the darkness around me showed nothing. I was alone. Actually alone this time. Alone with the darkness. I laid down in the corner of the cage I seemed to be in and waited.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Wake up kid" a voice said. Kisharu's eyes opened slowly focusing on a figure crouched down near him. It smelt like a wolf but looked like a two leggier. He had silver hair tied back into a tiny pony tail, wore leather clothing, had a scar on his chest and golden eyes._

_"W-who are you?" Kisharu asked backing away "Why do you smell like a wolf?" Kisharu back farther into the cage till his tail and back were against the wall. He crouched low, his ears back trying to look as small as possible._

_"It's ok we won't hurt you" another two legger said offering him his hand. Reluctantly Kisharu walked forwards to his hand. "we're wolves, like you" the two legger before him turn wolf just like that. Kisharu, baffled by what he just saw, gocked at the two._

_One was a smaller scrawny light brown wolf the other, a muscular large gray one._

_"How?" the two just smirked turning to leave "Hey wait up" he called running after them. They lead him down various halls, they seemed to know where they were going rather easily. "Wait!" they both stopped looking back at him. "My mother…have you found her?" the two looked at each other then back to Kisharu. "We got separated some time, I don't know when, but I can't leave without her"_  
~&*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her black paws paced back and forth in the cage, impatiently. She didn't understand why Kisharu wasn't with her or why she was in a cage but the more time that past the more she worried for her cub. As soon as she caught site of who ever separated them she'd kill. With a low deep growl she forced herself to wait. Eventually someone would come wouldn't they?

Hours went by and not a sign of life, not even a whiff. But finally after a long wait without food or water a door opened. Too weak to stand Rayn stared at the approaching figures. Two, two leggers, males one with a pole thing, with rope, the other smirking down at her. She growled with all her might standing aggressively. Her tail high, her teeth showing. The two leggers just laughed before another one came in with a large crate.

"Think she's ready?" one said. Her growl only grew louder as they brought the crate closer to the door. From it a smell came, a dog. The two leggers traders to their kind. Used to hunt wolves down, to breed with them to get bigger ones, to use as cheap labor that they happily did. Foolish truly foolish.

"We'll find out now wont we?" the one with the stick said opening the door to the crate. Out came a rather large dog. Obviously a beloved pet, with its weight, and size. Confused her growl stopped as the large dog approached her. "They'll make fine pups." her eyes widened scared. Her growl came back as it came closer. Instantly she sprung at it going straight for its throat. Blood trickled down her jaw as the dogs body went limp. ~Sorry cousin but you made the wrong choice~ she thought releasing it "Bitch" the man that had brought the cage in said, kicking her off the dog. Ryan fell hard but regained her footing, lunging at the two legger killing him. The other man quickly slam the cage door shut fearing for their lives.

"She's still not ready" the one with the pool stammered out falling on his butt. "Give her some water but no food, we'll get her weaker first before trying again." the second two legger nodded quickly getting a bucket and placing water in her cage. She reluctantly drank some before laying back down in the corner. ~Kisharu~ she thought before drifting to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

_"We'll have to come back for her later, runt." The larger gray wolf said running again. "We don't have time." The smaller brown one fallowed the gray one. ~Mother~ Kisharu thought before fallowing after them. ~She'll be alright won't she~ They lead him outside, a deserted looking village, not even the sun would shine on. He stopped looking back at the place he knew his mother was before fallowing them again to freedom._  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Days past again before Rayn even seen a glimpse of the two leggers, the one only came in to give her water. She hadn't had food in weeks now she assumed, hard to tell day from night in her cage. She spent most the day sleeping but when she was awake shed pace or howl getting more and more frustrated. The days soon grew to weeks, then to months. Her weight went down to nothing, her muscles soon began to deteriorate. The two leggers soon came again bringing another dog. She darted to one side of the cage, getting as far back as possible. This dog was bigger then the first one. He walked out of the crate his tail high, acting as if it were superior to her. She knew there was a chance at getting killed herself but she'd be damned if she had to bring a half bred into this world. She knew though that she was going to come into heat soon and fighting the dogs would be harder.

She lunged at the dog as it drew near missing the throat, it tried to snap at her but missed just nipping her side. She snarled at him glaring at the two leggers.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked the dog. He snorted relaxing a bit, his stance more relaxed.

"They feed me, bath me, take care of me, I do as I'm told." he answered back "And they want pups." he took a step forwards sniffing the air "But your not yet ready." he sat now. "But soon"

"Don't think for a second you'll be my mate," she growled watching as he just laid down resting. "I'd rather die than have half bred cubs." She jumped at him getting his neck. In a instance he was to his feet biting down on her back. He let out a low growl before trying to re-adjust himself so he could pin her. "Die lap dog!" She snarled out, snapping his jugular. As the blood trickled down her mouth her hunger kicked in. With a sigh she began to eat him. The two leggers watch in horror as all this happened. They wanted to get the dog out but they knew if they tried, she'd kill them. The first two legger sighed turning to the other one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Call Collins tell him his is next." he said before leaving. ~Great~ she thought before filling herself on the dead dogs remains. Though gruesome she knew she needed food and he was there. She only ate enough to keep her going saving most of him for other days. She knew though that it'd eventually go bad or she'd eat it all and she'd be back in the same boat she was just in.

Within a few days the two leggers had come back again with another dog, just this time, Rayn was in heat much to her dismay. They opened the crate how they had all the other times, and out waltz something the scared her. This one wasn't a dog, nor a wolf, but a hybrid. A rather large male, bigger then what Father was by a long shot. He had a gray streak down his back, the ruffle on his neck a green tint to it as his tail. His tummy was white with gray on his legs just spots, his front legs it extended all the way to his green neck. A brown mask covered his face with the green extending to his muzzle with strange white marks in his forehead. His eyes a blazing light blue. Really he looked like a wolf in all ways but his scent was more dog then wolf. His appearance menacing. The air around him seemed to have a sense of superiority.

"What do we have here?" He said strutting towards her, his walked was slow and elegant. "A wolf? Haven't ever met one before." He was now almost to her. She growled low, lowering her head angrily.

"Stay away." She growled, backing away. He smirked stopping where he stood. Her growl never stopping. The two leggers laughed at her.

"Stupid wolf!" The one that had the same poll as before shouted. "To afraid to attack him." They both laughed. Rayn lunged at them through the cage, they instantly backed off, away from her. "Useless bitch!" He shouted kicking the cage. She growled again, the second two legger grabbed the first one pulling him out the door.

"Aren't you a hostel girl." The half breed said, right by her side. She jumped away from him growling at him. "Stay away from me!" she snapped backing away. He smirked sitting down staring at her.

"The humans seem to neglecting you, look how thin you are." For some reason she couldn't growl at him not now. "Poor thing"

"What is a 'human?'" She asked sitting down confused. The half breed laughed before laying down licking his paws ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
_The gray wolf lead Kisharu and the brown wolf through the shadows of the town. Kisharu ran as fast as he could just to keep up with the two, his legs being much shorter than theirs it was more difficult, but he managed. The gray wolf lead them outside the town into at forest, till finally he stopped._

"So what's your name anyways pup?" the gray wolf said turning his full attention on him. The littler brown wolf sat down, his attention too on Kisharu. Out of the bushes came a blue-ish colored wolf. He didn't quite know the smell wasn't but her appearance was for the most part "K-Kisharu." He stammered out scared for some reason.

"My names Toboe and he's Tsume and she's Blue!" The little brown wolf said overly excited. "And soon Kiba and Hige will be back" Kisharu tilted his head sideways confused. "They're really great"

"You're really pretty." Kisharu said to Blue, blushing fiercely. Blue just smirked turning human. "How do you do that?" he asked "How do you turn into a two legger"

"You mean human." Toboe corrected him. "You can do it too you know." Kisharu's eyes widened in disbelief.

_**I dont own wolfs rain...**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Call Collins tell him his is next." he said before leaving. ~Great~ she thought before filling herself on the dead dogs remains. Though gruesome she knew she needed food and he was there. She only ate enough to keep her going saving most of him for other days. She knew though that it'd eventually go bad or she'd eat it all and she'd be back in the same boat she was just in.

Within a few days the two leggers had come back again with another dog, just this time, Rayn was in heat much to her dismay. They opened the crate how they had all the other times, and out waltz something the scared her. This one wasn't a dog, nor a wolf, but a hybrid. A rather large male, bigger then what Father was by a long shot. He had a gray streak down his back, the ruffle on his neck a green tint to it as his tail. His tummy was white with gray on his legs just spots, his front legs it extended all the way to his green neck. A brown mask covered his face with the green extending to his muzzle with strange white marks in his forehead. His eyes a blazing light blue. Really he looked like a wolf in all ways but his scent was more dog then wolf. His appearance menacing. The air around him seemed to have a sense of superiority. "What do we have here?" He said strutting towards her, his walked was slow and elegant.  
"A wolf? Haven't ever met one before." He was now almost to her. She growled low, lowering her head angrily.

"Stay away." She growled, backing away. He smirked stopping where he stood. Her growl never stopping. The two leggers laughed at her.

"Stupid wolf!" The one that had the same poll as before shouted. "To afraid to attack him." They both laughed. Rayn lunged at them through the cage, they instantly backed off, away from her. "Useless bitch!" He shouted kicking the cage. She growled again, the second two legger grabbed the first one pulling him out the door.

"Aren't you a hostel girl." The half breed said, right by her side. She jumped away from him growling at him. "Stay away from me!" she snapped backing away. He smirked sitting down staring at her.

"The humans seem to neglecting you, look how thin you are." For some reason she couldn't growl at him not now. "Poor thing"

"What is a 'human?'" She asked sitting down confused. The half breed laughed before laying down licking his paws ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
_The gray wolf lead Kisharu and the brown wolf through the shadows of the town. Kisharu ran as fast as he could just to keep up with the two, his legs being much shorter than theirs it was more difficult, but he managed. The gray wolf lead them outside the town into at forest, till finally he stopped._

"So what's your name anyways pup?" the gray wolf said turning his full attention on him. The littler brown wolf sat down, his attention too on Kisharu. Out of the bushes came a blue-ish colored wolf. He didn't quite know the smell wasn't but her appearance was for the most part "K-Kisharu." He stammered out scared for some reason.

"My names Toboe and he's Tsume and she's Blue!" The little brown wolf said overly excited. "And soon Kiba and Hige will be back" Kisharu tilted his head sideways confused. "They're really great"

"You're really pretty." Kisharu said to Blue, blushing fiercely. Blue just smirked turning human. "How do you do that?" he asked "How do you turn into a two legger"

"You mean human." Toboe corrected him. "You can do it too you know." Kisharu's eyes widened in disbelief.  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Humans are the ones that locked you up here, they're the ones that brought me here." He said yawning resting his head on his paws.

"The two leggers? They are called human?" She questioned "Why are you allowing them to control you! Don't you have any wolf pride"

"Tsk." He said, sitting back up "So beautiful but so naïve. You can see what the worlds coming to cant you? Anyone who resist them gets killed!" He lowered his head, growling. "Don't you question my motives girl!" Ryan smirked, she must have hit a nerve.

"Why so defensive mutt? Did I hit a nerve?" she said, now relaxing a bit "What'd you do? Hmm? I bet you were in a pack and you let the humans kill them all off just so you wouldn't be killed! You're a coward!" They didn't speak another word for the rest of the day, Ryan stayed on her side and the half breed on his. The humans came in giving the mutt food and water, leaving Rayn hungry. She forced herself to look away, curling up into a ball.

"Here." His voice came, she sprang to her feet as the dish of food rested at her paws. "Eat, no point in letting you starve to death." Rayn glance up at him then back down to the food, sniffing it. "It's not the greatest but its meat." She sighed before she began to eat what was left. "The humans call me Isamu…." he laid down to the side staring off threw the bar cell. "My father was a great wolf… a pack leader….He fell for my mother, a dog. A humans prized dog." Rayn stopped eating, looking up at him. Her tail fell, feeling bad for what she had said. "The two were never meant to be, I know, but the humans seen it as a chance for money. Hybrids are stronger than normal dog so we could work more and harder." Isamu's eyes drifted shut remembering it all "They shot my father when he tried to steal my mother from them. My mother died trying to follow him. My brother and I were the result of their get together. My brother went to a Noble, and I to the highest bidder." Rayn finished the food laying down next to him. Resting her head on his neck.

"I didn't know…." She trialed off and soon the two drifted off to sleep. The day came, Rayn went into heat completely and Isamu mounted and mated with her, against her will but she didn't know what she was doing. Her hormones were going crazy.

"Finally!" The human said coming in, the first one from before. "Now get that mutt out of there he's done his job, send him to the next she-wolf." Rayn's ears shot up. He was just a breeder for them. Was anything he had said true?

"Good boy Isamu." The second human said. Isamu sprang to his feet, tail wagging. A happy little puppy. Rayn growled.

"Was anything you even said true!" She growled out at him. He stopped in his tracks smirking as he turned back to her.

"What do you think girl? I'm a prize. Be happy you got to mate with me. I'm a real catch around these parts. It's not like you'll ever find a full blood now a days. They're all dead." Rayn's growl deepened and she launched at him across the cage. Isamu quickly ran out of the cage tail between his legs just missing her teeth.

"You filthy half breed!" Rayn shouted at him as he left "I'd rather die than bare your cubs! When there born, I'll rip there throats open!" Isamu stopped looking back at her in shock but he quickly caught himself.

"I don't think you will." He turned walking again, following the humans. "Your motherly instincts won't allow it." Rayn growled deep her whole body was stiff. How could she have been so foolish? She hated herself for what she had done. And worst of all she was stuck here.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You sure she's even alive cub?" Tsume asked crawling through a pipe fallowed by the others. Kisharu really didn't know but he hoped she was.  
"She has to be, I can feel it." He murmured back. Kisharu easily fallowed the four wolves and the half breed throw the tiny pipes that they were having trouble maneuvering through. "My mother wouldn't let anything happen to herself without saying good bye to me first." Blue glance back at the young cub. It had been about a week since they had taken the cub from his cage and Blue acted like a mother to him. She let him sleep next to her and gave him reassurance licks to the muzzle when he'd whimper.

"I'm sure she's fine." Blue said fallowing behind Hige who was fallowing Toboe, Tsume, and Kiba leading the way. Kisharu met Hige and Kiba later that day. Hige, being Hige, teased the poor cub and Kiba intimidated him to no end, but Kiba was nothing but kind to the cub. Toboe and him became friends near instantly both being so young. "Your mother," Blue started turning to watch where she was going. "Seems like a really good mom."

"Oh, she is!" Kisharu happily said "She's always looking out for me, and teaching me….It's hard…to think…that…I haven't seen her…in weeks"

"Don't worry cub we'll find her. With my nose there's no way we can't!" Hige said smiling goofily at him. Kisharu nodded trying to seem like he believe the teddy bear wolf but he had his doubts.

They finally reached a air vent that led out. They all jumped out of it taking note of there surroundings. A passage way that lead three different ways.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." Kiba said standing in his human form looking back at the others. "Blue, Hige you take the one on the far left Tsume, Toboe you take the middle one and Kisharu and I'll take the one of the right. Meet back up at sun set in the forest where Cheza's waiting," Kisharu gulped taking the white wolf's side. Kisharu went into his human form fallowing his leaders lead. The other two groups ran off.

Kisharu looked down at himself he'd only done this once before so it was still new to him. He had black long hair with red tips, bright golden eyes, fairly pale skin wearing a golden sweater with a brown under shirt and normal blue jeans. He looked to be in his early teens.  
He fallowed after Kiba staying a bit away watching him wearily. Kiba glanced back at him, offering him a warm smile but Kisharu quickly looked away, afraid. He sighed before stopping at a large door.

"You wanna check it out?" Kiba asked calmly. Kisharu nodded slowly before walking up to the door swinging it open. Kisharu gasp as tears streamed down his face seeing.

"Were never going to find her!" Hige whined fallowing Blue down the long hall. They had checked a few doors that held nothing but empty cages or dead bodies. "Who knows if she's even alive. You seen all those dead dogs"

"Hige don't say that!" Blue cried. "Kisharu has hope she's still alive and so do I. Stop whining and hurry up!" She spoke coldly to him, something he wasn't used to hearing from his dear Blue, but he understood why. She didn't want Kisharu hurt.

"Come on, Tsume!" Toboe cried from up ahead. Tsume was walking rather slow behind him, having Toboe check all the rooms and various places. All they managed to find was a bit of food, which they happily took for everyone and humans which they killed trying to get information out of them.

"Yeah, yeah runt I'm coming." Tsume sighed fallowing the young wolf, his hands in his pockets looking rather angry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"It….It cant be….." Kisharu cried falling to his knees, his face in his hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where you keeping her?" Hige growled, holding a human but his throat. The human gasped for air trying to get free.

"Hige your choking him" Blue said standing in the background, her arms holed over her chest, bored. "He can't talk if he can't breathe"

"Oh right. Hehe." he let the human go, scratching the back of his head. The human fell to the ground gasping for air. "Now be a good human and tell us where you keeping her"

"Her who?" the human coughed out, blood coming up. He tried to make a grab for his gun but Hige kicked him back down.

"The female wolf you caught with a cub." Blue explained kneeling down to him smiling innocently. "Rayn"

"That fucking she-wolf?!?!" He shouted glaring up at the two "That thing killed many of our best males! I hope she starves to death!" Hige sighed bending down next to him, grabbing his hair. "Where is she is all were asking." Hige asked calmly. Blue was ready to kill the human but she refrained from it.

"I'd rather die then tell you!" Hige smirked releasing him, Blue bit down on his throat killing him instantly.

"Well he wasn't to helpful was he?" Hige asked smiling like a mad man. Blue wiped her mouth off nodding.

"Wonder what he meant when he said she killed many males. What were they doing to her?" Blue wondered out loud before they head on there way again.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
"Damn a dead end." Tsume growled looking back at Toboe who sat panting. "Lets go back." Toboe sighed before fallowing after Tsume.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"How could they do this?" Kisharu cried looking on in horror at the scene before him. Kiba placed a hand on the young wolfs shoulder bringing him to his feet. "You don't think my mother was in that do you?" he looked up at Kiba with tears running down his face. Kiba smiled slightly shaking his head no.  
The room had a pit with high walls and a cage top. The walls and stone floor were stained with blood. The cage sides looked as if something had hit them hard, denting them. Around the pit were chairs, obviously for the humans to sit and watch the horror. On each end of the pit were cages where a red line was drawn out shortly from the entrances. Chairs were attached to the cages. The humans had been hitting dogs and wolves. In a corner lay a few dead dogs of various sizes and colors. All there throats ripped open, there muzzles bloody, and there backs and sides with chunks missing. The air was covered in dog blood with faint traces of wolf. Kiba knew from the smells no pure blooded wolf had been fought in there. Kisharu gave a small nodded before turning away from the sit.

"Lets go" Kiba said, Kisharu fallowed Kiba out of the room. He didn't have the strength to lift his head. His tail just hung, he was loosing hope.

A howl rang threw the hall.

Kisharu's head instantly shot up his ears and tail perked.

"Mother!" he shouted running off to the sound. Kiba stared for a moment before smirking and fallowing after the cub. They stopped at the end of the hall. "It's locked!" He cried trying desperately to open the door. Kiba bite down on the lock bending the metal enough for it to snap open. He kicked the door open and Kisharu instantly ran in to the cage looking in. "Mother? Mother?!?" he cried searching the darkness of the cage for him mom.

"K-Kisharu?" Her voice was weak but audible. "Is that you?" She tried to raise to her feet but fell. "You're alive." She cried crawling over to the cage door, licking his muzzle threw the bars. "I'm so glad"

"Mother! What have the humans done to you!?" He cried, trying to pry the bars open. Kiba stepped in prying the bars apart. Kisharu rushed in trying to help Rayn to her feet. Kiba stepped in after, picked Rayn up and carried her out. "Be careful." Kiba just glance at him before his attention turned to Rayn. She was so light, it felt as if he were carrying a little food. She was starved for how long he could only imagine. Her fur was greasy and foul smelling, she hadn't bathed herself in weeks. Her red eyes drifted up to his. "Don't worry mother, this is Kiba. He and his friend came to help me rescue you." Rayn then passed out, sleeping in Kiba's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

She felt her paws under her chin. She didn't have the strength to move. Why did she even bother? There just was no point. Something didn't feel right, she didn't smell the stench of the cage, feel the concrete under her paws. For the first time in over a month she felt the wind blow against her fur. She snapped her blood red eyes open looking to the night sky; she relaxed seeing the full moon hovering over head. But that just brought up the question of how she got here.

"Mother!" Kisharu cried, rushing to her. He licked her muzzle gentle before nudging her head with his own. "I was so worried!" She offered him a small smile before looking up into the sky again. The stars sparked in her eyes, the moon was so bright, and it lightened up all the dark night. Her nose twitched as she inhaled. They weren't alone. She staggered to her paws, her head low, tail high as a growl emitted from her throat. "Mother, it's alright. They won't hurt you." He cooed to his mother. Her growling stopped but she held her position, no matter how painful it was.  
She looked each one over. First the littlest one, a tan young male who sat wagging his tail happily. Then to the large gray male next to him. His demeanor was less then friendly but he didn't appear to be a threat. Then her attention drifted to a half breed female and a sandy brown male. Both were wagging their tails, the half-breeds tongue hanging from her mouth, panting. Then the final one, a white male who just stared at her. No emotions what so ever.

"Mother this is: Toboe, Tsume, Blue, Hige and Kiba. They've been caring for me for a while now!" He pointed to each one as he stated their names. Rayn nodded slowly before collapsing once again. "Mother"

"Here. Eat this." Kiba said, stepped forward dropping a chunk of meat. Rayn didn't even think about it before she dug in; devouring it in seconds. She was so starved she didn't care if it was food or not. She had to eat….not only for herself but for the things growing inside her. The thought brought about bitter feelings but she dare not speak a word to any of them.

Once the meat was gone, she laid back down- she had gotten up just enough to eat- licking her muzzle. The blood tasted strangely but was a very familiar. She was so used to dog blood and food to think right. She glanced up at the moon again remembering the taste.

_It was when she was a cub, the first time she had ever tasted meat. Father had brought back a large creature that her mother seemed to eagerly eat. What was it she wondered? Toshi didn't think twice before tasting it, Hime too found herself eating the strange smelling thing. But Rayn was nervous. What was it? Why did they have to eat it?_

"Rayn try it! It's good!" Toshi said nudging her towards the food. The caucus was at least five times her tiny body. Its smell was strange. Other then grass it smelt, strange. A smell she couldn't ever forget. She carefully took steps towards it, as if expecting it to jump up at her, but it was dead- that was obvious- so there was no chance of that.

She took a nibble, tasting it slowly. Somehow in that moment she decided she didn't want milk anymore but only this food….Deer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
"Your awake! This one was so worried!" A feminine voice came from behind Rayn. Her head swung to the side, searching for the source -ears perked- as her eyes darted back and forth looking. She didn't have to look hard. A young girl- that smelt of flowers of a kind Rayn seemingly enjoyed- knelt down to her, pulling her into a hug. Rayn's first instinct was to pull away but the smell of this girl calmed her. "This one's name is Cheza"

Cheza." Rayn repeated softly, this girl was in no a human Rayn decided. Humans caused her pain but this girl didn't. Her scent only added to Rayn's thoughts. They both pulled away, Rayn looking into the girl's eyes. They were much the same as Rayn's color wise. "What are you…?" Rayn trailed off.

"She's a flower maiden, mother! She's going to lead us to paradise!" Kisharu was being his overly excited self. Paradise! The white wolf! He was here! He was the one who saved her!

"Kiba…" Rayn murmured looking his way; he was still staring at her. "You're…the one from….fathers' tales…" Her eyes widened remembering exactly what her father had told her all that time ago. "Search for the white wolf." Her father said. "He will be the key to unlocking paradise. With him will be the lunar flower. If you find them, paradise awaits the wolves and only the wolves"

She spoke out loud, unknowingly as the memory played threw her mind. She was but a cub but she remembered everything so clearly. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, she'd get to paradise.

"Aw, so you know about paradise too." the teddy bear-ish wolf, Hige, said stepping forward. Rayn stared at him as if he weren't there. What a stupid question.

"Of course, what fool doesn't know of paradise." Rayn retorted bitterly. Kisharu nudged her side, reminding her that they were being kind. She sighed. "Sorry, it's just been rough."

"What was it like in there?" The youngest one, Toboe, asked curiously. Rayn glanced back up at the moon, longingly. She envied how the moon shown so bright and yet did so distant, not need anyone, not even the stars.

"The…humans?" She didn't really know if that was what they were called but it sounded better then two leggers. "They only seen dogs as money…Wolves were worth even more…they were breeding wolves with the biggest dogs there. Then fighting the strongest…the strongest got to breed with the top dogs. The humans were only in it for the money… weak dogs were killed, or so I heard, fed to the bigger dogs…" She trailed off, licking Kisharu's nose. Did she tell them of her little secret now? Was it the right time? It was clear they wouldn't care if they were traveling with a half breed. Instincts told her no.

"Sounds terrible!" Toboe cried, his eyes watering up. What a caring cub he was- this warmed Rayn's heart. It was clear Kisharu had been with caring others. Cheza hugged Rayn again, melting her pain into nothingness. Perhaps paradise was in her arms, the feeling that swept through Rayn seemed to lead her to think so.

"You have no idea, kid." Rayn mumbled as Cheza released her. Then right before Rayn's eyes the wolves before her turned into humans. Her eyes widened as she looked from once wolf to now human. Even Kisharu was a human! Their scents remained the same, though. "What the hell?" She backed away slowly, fear stricken.

"Mother you can do it too! Just think human." Rayn's head tilted sideways confused. Think human? What did that mean exactly? None the less, as she thought about her, she too turned human. She blinked twice peering down at her hands, seeing pale skin. She darted to the water- she smelt near- by looking down at her reflection. Shoulder length brown, tinted black hair with the same red eyes- as she had in wolf form- a short black skirt was the only thing covering her legs; a white button up shirt with a red tie was covered by a black jacket with a hood. Her eyes stopped what was around her neck. A collar? Why would she have a collar? She lost her focus turning back into her true state but the collar remained…. Had it been there to start with?

"A…Collar?" Rayn murmured staring at it, in her reflection. "Those filthy humans must have placed it on me when I was sleeping!" She snarled turning her attention back towards the direction the others were. But she wasn't alone in her little realization. The white wolf- Kiba- stood before her in his human state. His piercing blue eyes boar into hers, making her nervous. It took her a moment focus long enough off his eyes to look him over. Shaggy brown hair, jeans, shirt and a jacket, just basic stuff- but somehow even in this sloppy human appearance he still commanded respect, a true alpha male. "Could you…perhaps help me get this off?" Rayn asked softly. The wind blew softly ruffling her fur as she focused on him.

He approached her, wolf form, biting down on the collar around her neck. He had to release his bite once to readjust- apparently it had small studs. He pulled, he tugged, he nod but nothing seemed to make a dent in the collar. Rayn stood perfectly still, out of fear and the feeling of comfort? No she knew it wasn't that, something about him though played an effect on her. His scent was….captivating. She bit down on her tongue trying to focus on something else but the more she fought it, the more and more she breathed it in. He'd tug and she'd get a better smell, he'd pull -moving her slightly off balance- he'd brush against her, scent was so similar to Kiyoshi's…

"It won't come off." Kiba said backing away from her. Rayn wasn't even phased she had lost herself in memories again. This Kiba character, he was very similar to Kiyoshi if she thought about it. They both were natural born leaders, their appearances, their scents, their personalities. She shook her vigorously coming back to reality finding Kiba staring at her strangely. "The human's made that thing out of something strong"

"I see." she sighed nodding; she'd have to deal with it. "No biggy I guess. I can live with it." she looked back at herself in the water looking it over. It in fact looked nicely made, small studs all around it, no buckle to fasten it which brought up the question as to how they got it to fit her neck. "It doesn't look to bad, I guess." She turned back to Kiba finding him still waiting for her. The wind blew once again this time ruffling both their fur. He turned slowly heading back to the others. "Not much on talking I guess…" She murmured before following after him.

Kisharu greeted Rayn happily, hugging her. She looked her little boy over memorizing his appearance in this form. How was it he looked so different then herself?

"Mother! Can we go with them to paradise?" Kisharu asked eagerly, his eyes beaming with hope. Rayn smiled softly looking over at the others. No one seemed to oppose the idea so she nodded. Kisharu jumped a good few feet in the air, smiling brightly. "Yahoo"

They slept for a short time, Kisharu slept on/near Cheza along with Kiba and Toboe, Blue and Hige cuddled together, Tsume slept a short distance away-keeping an eye on everything Rayn assumed, and she slept adjacent to Blue and Hige. Her tail curled over her nose attempting to stay warm on this cold winter night. She hadn't noticed the snow on the ground till she had lain back down- obviously it wasn't cold enough to freeze a river, just enough to shiver over.

Rayn's nose twitched bringing her out of her sleep. It couldn't be, the smell… she looked around searching for the others but found she was alone, even without Kisharu….had it all been a dream? She rose to her feet shaking the small snowflakes off her back. She was in fact alone…

"Where…" She trailed off as her nose picked up the scent again. Her stomach rumbled. Her mouth watered. Eagerly she took off towards the smell, the glorious smell. Fresh deer meat!

It took little time for her to track down everyone, who had made a fresh kill. Once she was in view everyone stopped eating, looking at her. Kisharu bond over to her, tail wagging.

"Mother come on you need to eat!" He tugged on her side trying to drag her over to the food. Rayn laughed lightly "allowing" him to do so. All the others stopped eating letting Rayn eat on her own-even Kisharu stayed back. Once Rayn had her fill she glanced over at the others, there wasn't much left- but then she did come late and most of it had been eaten. She felt bad for eating so much…

"Don't worry!" Toboe chippered bouncing over to her to her. "We caught some birds, we're all full" Rayn smiled at him, sitting down and licking her muzzle to get the blood off.

"Speak for yourself runt!" Hige shouted running back to the carouse. Rayn couldn't help but laugh at that. He obviously wasn't lacking in food and to be hungry still.

"You're always hungry." Tsume said coldly glancing at him. This Rayn decided was true. Blue came over to her-human form- sitting down.

"You're a half breed" Rayn murmured not looking at her. Blue was taken back but nodded "Does that mean you come from humans as well"

"…I did…" She replied softly. Rayn nodded looking to the sky, she could smell the moisture in the air…it was going to rain.

"I thought as much. I don't think a half breed could be born in the wild. You may be equal size to a normal wolf but there is no way you could keep pace with a real wolf…your muscles just won't allows it. That and the domesticated dog in you will weaken your stamina." Rayn stated looking at her. Blue flinched. Rayn had just insulted her in a way no one else had, even if it were true.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Blue growled rising to her feet, enraged. Rayn tilted her head to the side smiling slightly.

"In this world we animals have no rights. We are but tools for humans to control." She stopped looking back at the sky, the clouds were forming. "I can say what I did based on facts. The humans even stated it so, they wanted wolf's blood in there canines but didn't want the wolf's blood to be 100% as then their "pets" would be to wild…to vicious" Blue just leered at her before leaving in a huff. Rayn knew what she said, and most likely made an enemy but facts were facts. Wolves could run all night where as domesticated dogs needed rest. Maybe if a half breed trained hard it could keep up with wolves but then there was no point since paradise would only allow wolves. Rayn sighed before following after Blue, half breed or not, they were on the same side… She found Blue next to Hige. He greeted Rayn, tail wagging till Blue knocked him over his head. Rayn offered a small smile to him before turning her attention to Blue. She looked less than happy as she glared off into the vast open water.

"I'm sorry…for what I said…I know I shouldn't have said it….but I harbor bad feeling to half breeds…and I should loop you in with them…you're not like them.." Rayn wasn't really sure how to word her words but Blue seemed to get what she was saying, nodding. Rayn bowed before leaving the two. They were a bit way from everyone else, obviously they wanted alone time. Kisharu was playing with Toboe, a game of tag, Tsume was glaring off at nothing and Kiba and Cheza sat watching everyone, Cheza smiling all the while. She saw Rayn looking at her, with a warm smile she rose to her feet running over to Rayn, embracing her.

"This one is happy you joined us." She said sweetly. Rayn whimpered softly her tail wagging. This girl had such an effect on her! "Oh!" her hands moved towards Rayn's stomach. Rayn's eyes widened as she jumped away. She couldn't know! No one could! Cheza was shocked for a moment before she smiled again, approaching Rayn once more. "This one just wants to feel." She placed her hands in the same place as before. Rayn growled low but couldn't find it in herself actually bite her. "This one won't tell the others." She smiled brightly. One of the unborn kicked allowing Cheza to feel it. "Three." She stated letting Rayn go. She smiled again before going back to Kiba. He was now standing, hearing Rayn growling at Cheza, ready to attack if need be.

How did Cheza know she was carrying cubs? Did she know they had dog in them? Rayn's mind was going insane with questions! She needs to get away just for a little while. She didn't even have to think about it as her paws started running on their own. Her paws hitting the ground hard, her nails must have grown long being on concrete so long. Her mind wondered to the cubs. How long had it been….she'd been there for at least two and a half months. So her cubs had to be a month old already, at least. She wasn't 100% but it was close enough. Another thing popped into her mind. She was deprived of food for so long, would they be born dead? Deformed? Her final thought…their father had dog in them, so they'd be the thing she disliked…would she be able to stick to her word of destroying them when they were born? One thing was clear!

This next month or so was going to be one trial after another….


	6. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write(which include: Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran, Shadow/Spectra, Bankotsu/Suikotsu and Luffy/Ace). a few of the main ones! So I will be updating say by the end of next week!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back! I swear to Gin God I will update!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

OH one more thing! I need to think of some names for my new pets! They're NOT soft and furryXD can you guess what they are? They come in a lot of different colors, patterns, and designs. They don't get to big(under a foot) and are rather easy to take care of. They eat live food too and are just like me with my sleeping patterns!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Hyena-chan:**  
**I had fun writing this chapter^^ I don't own any of the wolf's rain characters just my Ocs. Please take the poll on my profile for update info. And if KNRamz your reading this sorry I didn't have ya beta it I just wanted to get it out. Enjoy! Sorry its short its just a filler~**  
**______________ _**  
Was it a terrible thought for Rayn to wish her cubs dead? Was it terrible she hope they would die before birth? If you thought about it in the same state of mind Rayn did you wouldn't believe it was. They would carry the half breeds canine blood which undoubtedly be their down fall when Paradise opened. Paradise was for the wolves, not dogs, and not dog mixes.

A troubled sigh escaped Rayn's mouth. So many thoughts and so little time. She lowered her head, resting it on her paws. Her mind wondered farther and farther from the group before her. She didn't notice that her cub, Kisharu, was playing with the half breed, she didn't notice the teddy bear looking wolf talking with the gray wolf. And she didn't notice the white wolf as he watched over everyone. The only thin on her mind were the cubs.

Would they live? Would they be healthy? Would the- she didn't finish her thoughts. In front of her in the play bow position{1} with his ears back and tail wagging was the brown cub, Toboe. Rayn stared at him intensely, she knew what he was asking but did she lower herself to that leave.

"Awe what the hell," she murmured before raising on all fours again. With a quick stretch she took off. Toboe ran after her nipping her flank before turning and running away. Rayn found herself actually having fun as she and Toboe played their little game of tag. Soon Kisharu joined in, bringing with him Blue and Hige. Kisharu howled with joy as he ran as fast as he could to tag his mother. Rayn couldn't help but let him catch her. He tripped over his feet running into her. Rayn tumbled but caught her footing. Glancing around she seen Kisharu had already taken off leaving her to run after the next one. Blue and Hige stood a good distance away- Blue panting- and Kisharu joined Toboe rear the woods.

Her crimson eyes scanned the world judging who would be the easiest to get. Then her eyes rested on the white wolf, Kiba, and the flower maiden, Cheza. She smiled a toothy grin before running straight towards them. Her tail was wagging as she closed the distance between the three. Then in one swift movement she pushed her nose into Kiba's ear, her way of tagging him.

She bounded away but stopped once she noticed he wasn't following. No, he sat there looking at her blankly. Rayn frowned, if she could play why couldn't he? So she repeated the action, getting a laugh out of Cheza while doing so, but again he just sat there staring blankly at her.

"What can't play wi-," she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Kiba had bolted from his place next to Cheza. He was on her like a wolf on a kill. She didn't expect him to come at her so charismatically, and in the instance that she took her eyes away from him, she was knocked down. Kiba had her pinned in that split second. Both turned into their human forms. Rayn's eyes widened as she fell backwards.

Seconds went by and he remained. He hovered over her, his right hand pinning her right to her side his other one holding him up. Rayn couldn't breathe, she didn't dare. Even in this awkward position, neither appeared embarrassed rather, both were in a trance just staring at one another- him with his soft blue eyes and her with her cold red ones. Nothing seemed to move, nor did anyone say anything. It was as if time was standing still.

Finally he moved off her, sitting next to her. Rayn sat up quickly getting to her feet before running away. And just like that they were playing again, just this time with the great white wolf.

The playing went on for quit some times, everyone having a grand old time. Yelping, howling everything. It was as if they were all Kisharu's age. He was the first one to fall asleep. Kisharu had made his way over to Cheza falling asleep nearly instantly. Once he was out, Rayn stopped. And once she stopped everyone else followed suit.

"Well that was fun!" Toboe howled flopping down near Kisharu. The wind blew harshly sending chills threw Rayn. Tonight was going to be a cold night. Everyone huddled around Cheza as she pet each one as they fell asleep. Instinctively her tail came around, curling over her nose as she lay in a ball shape.

Night was going to be long and cold.  
_______________________

The sun beamed down on her muzzle waking her from her slumber. Yawning she rose, stretching -much like a cat- before looking around finding no one. Sniffing the air she didn't smell a fresh kill, so where had they gone?

"They went on ahead," her head snapped to the source of the sound. "Hurry," And the source dashed off. She quickly took off after them but keeping up was much harder then she thought it would be. Playing yesterday had stretched her muscles so much that it hurt with each movement.

{1} this is actually something wolves will do when they wish to play. They will approach another wolf and bow down with their front feet on the ground, and their rear in the air and tail wagging. If you didn't know this I suggest you look this stuff up^^ since I'll be using a lot of actual things wolves do~


End file.
